Użytkownik:Sarnna/Złote Myśli
Zasady Kolejna drobna zabawa na wiki, tym razem inspirowana tymi z dzieciństwa c:. Może wiele z was miało w podstawówce zeszyt zatytułowany "złote myśli", gdzie wypisywało wiele mniej lub bardziej prywatnych pytań, a następnie zeszyt dawało się wszystkim znajomym aby odpowiedziało na każde pytanie. Wymyśliłam więc 50 pytań dla naszych użytkowników i mam nadzieję, że będziecie się dobrze bawić odpowiadając na nie c:. # Wpisujemy się za pomocą Nick w sekcji Odpowiedzi. # Aby czytanie odpowiedzi było wygodniejsze, przekopiowujemy wszystkie pytania (w trybie źródłowym, aby cyferki też się skopiowały), odpowiadamy na pierwsze centralnie pod pierwszym, wpisując przed odpowiedzią znak ":", na drugie pod drugim, itp. # Odpowiedzi na pierwszą część pytań powinny być szczere, tzn. jeśli masz na imię Kasia i każdy to wie, nie wymyślaj więc, że jesteś Adam. # Pytania od 23 do 28 tyczą się tylko kanonu serialu. # Pytania od 29-50 mają na celu być głupiutkie, więc niech każdy szaleje wymyślając odpowiedzi c:. # Przy odpowiadaniu proszę zachować jednak kulturę, nie obrażać, nie hejtować, podejść do tych mniej mądrych pytań z dystansem. To ma być luźna zabawa. Pytania :1. Imię :2. Pierwsza litera nazwiska (żeby nie było, zachowujemy anonimowość xd) :3. Wiek :4. Gdzie mieszkasz? :5. Masz rodzeństwo(jak tak to jakie)? :6. Masz zwierzęta (-||-)? :7. Ulubiona potrawa :8. Ulubiona pora roku :9. Ulubiony kolor :10. Ulubiony film :11. Ulubiona bajka :12. Ulubiona książka :13. Ulubiony rodzaj muzyki :14. Ulubiona piosenka :15. Ulubiony sklep :16. Jaki model telefonu :17. Ulubiony przedmiot szkolny (studenci niech powspominają lata licealne :p) :18. Ulubione strony :19. Ulubiona przeglądarka :20. Ulubiony kanał telewizyjny :21. Szczęśliwy numerek :22. Do jakiego kraju byś wyjechał? :23. Ulubiony kuc z mane6 :24. Ulubiony antagonista :25. Ulubiony ogier :26. Ulubiony odc :27. Ulubiona piosenka :28. Ulubiony shipp :29. Jaki byłby twój znaczek jako kuc? :30. Delecjonizm czy inkluzjonizm? Dlaczego? :31. Tryb źródłowy czy wizualny? :32. Czo lubisz psuć na wiki? :33. Powiedz coś o anonimach. :34. Największy fail dokonany na wiki? :35. Najlepszu user xd? :36. Czy tęsknisz za Ulqiem? (A jeśli dołączyłeś po jego zbanowaniu to co o nim wiesz?) :37. Ile jesz klusek? :38. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)? :39. Wylicz deltę: -2(x²-2x)= -2 :40. Czy w tym punkcie napiszesz "nie" ? :41. Napisz nosem jak ci minął dzień. :42. Twój ideał? :43. Jakie masz dziwactwa lub fobie? :44. Czy wg was wasi admini są przystojni, a adminki ładne? :45. Czy masz jakieś nadzwyczajne zdolności? Jak tak, to jakie? :46. Czy gniewasz się na staffów za ciągłe psucie wiki? :47. Jak zostać adminem? :48. Gdybyś mógł zbanować kogokolwiek, kogo byś wybrał? :49. Z kim z wiki byś się zshippował? :50. Za mało pytań? Odpowiedzi TheDarkAlicorn :1. Imię :Bardzo ładne ;-; :2. Pierwsza litera nazwiska (żeby nie było, zachowujemy anonimowość xd) :M ;-; :3. Wiek :18 :4. Gdzie Mieszkasz? :Łódź :5. Masz rodzeństwo(jak tak to jakie)? :2 młodszych przyrodnich braci :6. Masz zwierzęta (-||-)? :Spójrz wyżej xd :7. Ulubiona potrawa :Spaghetti :8. Ulubiona pora roku :Lato :9. Ulubiony kolor :Pomarańczowy :10. Ulubiony film :Pan życia i śmierci :11. Ulubiona bajka :Dzieciaki z klasy 402 :12. Ulubiona książka :Co ;-; a podręcznik do Amigi się liczy ;-;? :13. Ulubiony rodzaj muzyki :Metal/rock :14. Ulubiona piosenka :Ozzy Osbourne - Fire in the Sky :15. Ulubiony sklep :Google Play XD :16. Jaki model telefonu :Samsung Galaxy SII :17. Ulubiony przedmiot szkolny (studenci niech powspominają lata licealne :p) :Przerwa xd :18. Ulubione strony :+18 XD yy tzn no DeviantART, Wikia :19. Ulubiona przeglądarka :Google Chrome :20. Ulubiony kanał telewizyjny :Polsat 2 :21. Szczęśliwy numerek :69 46 :22. Do jakiego kraju byś wyjechał? :Anglia :23. Ulubiony kuc z mane6 :Rarity :24. Ulubiony antagonista :NMM :25. Ulubiony ogier :Big Mac :26. Ulubiony odc :Ślub w Canterlocie :27. Ulubiona piosenka :Smile Song :28. Ulubiony shipp :FlutterDash, Vinyl x Octavia :29. Jaki byłby twój znaczek jako kuc? :Waga Temidy :30. Delecjonizm czy inkluzjonizm? Dlaczego? :31. Żaden, nie wybieram żadnej odpowiedzi :Tryb źródłowy czy wizualny? :Zdecydowanie źródłowy. :32. Czo lubisz psuć na wiki? :Lubię psuć tych co psują na wiki :33. Powiedz coś o anonimach. :GDZIE MOJA SZABLA?! :34. Największy fail dokonany na wiki? :Urodzenie się w tym mieście ;__; :35. Najlepszy user xd? :Nie wymienię jednego. Znam wielu świetnych ludzi. :36. Czy tęsknisz za Ulqiem? (A jeśli dołączyłeś po jego zbanowaniu to co o nim wiesz?) :Że to straszny oszołom :37. Ile jesz klusek? :z 5-8 ; - ; :38.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)? : ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿’̿’\̵͇̿̿\з=( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)=ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ :39. Wylicz deltę: -2(x²-2x)= -2 :Wynik to wtorek :40. Czy w tym punkcie napiszesz "nie" ? :nie, napiszę nie. :41. Napisz nosem jak ci minął dzień. :Nie mam nosa więc napiszę stopą: w m i ;a r e. :42. Twój ideał? :Dziewczyna, miła, spokojna, grzeczna. Gotowa do jednego związku na całe życie. :43. Jakie masz dziwactwa lub fobie? :Uwielbiam układać rzeczy np. na półkach co do milimetra. Lubię muzykę organową ;-; :44. Czy wg was wasi admini są przystojni, a adminki ładne? :Adminki są ładne :3 A adminów nie oceniam bo mnie nie rajcują xd :45. Czy masz jakieś nadzwyczajne zdolności? Jak tak, to jakie? :Nadzwyczajne to nie, ale radzę sobie z kompami. :46. Czy gniewasz się na staffów za ciągłe psucie wiki? :Patrz 33 :47. Jak zostać adminem? :Patrz FAQ :48. Gdybyś mógł zbanować kogokolwiek, kogo byś wybrał? :Na pewno wszystkie dzieci które nie powinny mieć dostępu do internetu. :49. Z kim z wiki byś się zshippował? :Pozwolę sobie pominąć... :50.Za mało pytań? :CO CIĘ BOLI?! ;-;?! Sarnna :1. Imię :Saruś xd :2. Pierwsza litera nazwiska (żeby nie było, zachowujemy anonimowość xd) :Mmmm :3. Wiek :17 (and let's stay this way forever ;-;) :4. Gdzie mieszkasz? :Opole :5. Masz rodzeństwo(jak tak to jakie)? :Siostrzyczkę starszą :6. Masz zwierzęta (-||-)? :Not today :7. Ulubiona potrawa :Pierogi ze szpinakiem xd :8. Ulubiona pora roku :Lato :9. Ulubiony kolor :Szary, zielony, niebieski :10. Ulubiony film :Nie mam;-; :11. Ulubiona bajka :MLP, no niestety xd :12. Ulubiona książka :Hhh ;-; :13. Ulubiony rodzaj muzyki :Metal, rock :14. Ulubiona piosenka :Vicotry over the Sun na dzień dzisiejszy :15. Ulubiony sklep :Lewiatan xd :16. Jaki model telefonu :LG :17. Ulubiony przedmiot szkolny (studenci niech powspominają lata licealne :p) :Angielski :18. Ulubione strony :Wikie, YT, dA :19. Ulubiona przeglądarka :Chrome ale nie działa ;-; :20. Ulubiony kanał telewizyjny :TVN xd :21. Szczęśliwy numerek :4 :22. Do jakiego kraju byś wyjechał? :Anglia, Francja :23. Ulubiony kuc z mane6 :Rarity :24. Ulubiony antagonista :Discord :25. Ulubiony ogier :Pip xd :26. Ulubiony odc :For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils :27. Ulubiona piosenka :Bats :28. Ulubiony shipp :FlutterDash :29. Jaki byłby twój znaczek jako kuc? :Blank Flank :30. Delecjonizm czy inkluzjonizm? Dlaczego? :Delecjonizm, bo drażnią mnie 2tysbajtowe strony i pousuwałabym wszystko mniej ważne ;-; :31. Tryb źródłowy czy wizualny? :Źródłowy :32. Czo lubisz psuć na wiki? :Moonbooka ;-; :33. Powiedz coś o anonimach. :Niech założą konta :34. Największy fail dokonany na wiki? :Napisałam połowę transkryptu w brudnopisie i nigdy go nie opublikowałam na przestrzeń główną ;-;. :35. Najlepszu user xd? :Nie podlizuję się, ale Anetka :36. Czy tęsknisz za Ulqiem? (A jeśli dołączyłeś po jego zbanowaniu to co o nim wiesz?) ::Kto nie tęskni <3 xd :37. Ile jesz klusek? :12 ;-; :38. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)? :(= ͡° ｪ ͡° =) :39. Wlicz deltę: -2(x²-2x)= -2 :Zostawię to innym, żeby nie zgapiali xd. :40. Czy w tym punkcie napiszesz "nie" ? :Maybe :41. Napisz nosem jak ci minął dzień. :czarujaco HA wyszło :42. Twój ideał? :100% man. I maybe zielone oczy ;-;. :43. Jakie masz dziwactwa lub fobie? :Nie cierpię jak ktoś drapie papier. :44. Czy wg was wasi admini są przystojni, a adminki ładne? :Of course xd :45. Czy masz jakieś nadzwyczajne zdolności? Jak tak, to jakie? :Umiem robić słoniki z papieru :46. Czy gniewasz się na staffów za ciągłe psucie wiki? :Bardzo :47. Jak zostać adminem? :Tszepa cienszko pracofadź na wiki, tag jak ja ;-;! (nadrobiłam edycje na głównej, że teraz ich jest najwięcej, nie czepiać się xd) :48. Gdybyś mógł zbanować kogokolwiek, kogo byś wybrał? :Ciebie :49. Z kim z wiki byś się zshippował? :Jush się shippuję, z silly Titim xd :50. Za mało pytań? :Maybe Martiz2000 Moje odpowiedzi chyba będą niejasne. :1. Imię Martyna :2. Pierwsza litera nazwiska (żeby nie było, zachowujemy anonimowość xd) "Z" :3. Wiek 14 lat :4. Gdzie mieszkasz? Białystok :5. Masz rodzeństwo(jak tak to jakie)? Miałam starszego brata... :6. Masz zwierzęta (-||-)? Mam dwa koty - Pusię i Chrupkę. :7. Ulubiona potrawa Kurczak? :8. Ulubiona pora roku Kiedyś zima, ale teraz wiosna. :9. Ulubiony kolor Zielony lub niebieski, kiedyś czerwony, później błękitny i różowy... :10. Ulubiony film Na ogół nie mam, ale ostatnio naprawdę spodobał mi się "Upiór w Operze". :11. Ulubiona bajka MLP i Pingwiny z Madagaskaru. :12. Ulubiona książka Wszystkie części "Harry'ego Pottera" lub "Rilla ze Złotego Brzegu". :13. Ulubiony rodzaj muzyki Raczej to, co leci w radiu (nie znam się za bardzo na muzyce). :14. Ulubiona piosenka Na razie nie mam. :15. Ulubiony sklep Chyba Auchan. :16. Jaki model telefonu Chwila...Sony Ericsson C902 :17. Ulubiony przedmiot szkolny (studenci niech powspominają lata licealne :p) Powiedziałabym godzina wychowawcza, ale tam tylko drzemy papier, więc wybiorę historię. :18. Ulubione strony YouTube, Wikia, DeviantArt, FGE... :19. Ulubiona przeglądarka Mozilla Firefox :20. Ulubiony kanał telewizyjny Chyba TVN24, bo ostatnio oglądam tylko informacyjne. :21. Szczęśliwy numerek 18 :22. Do jakiego kraju byś wyjechał? Anglia lub Stany Zjednoczone :23. Ulubiony kuc z mane6 Chyba Fluttershy lub Twilight :24. Ulubiony antagonista Discord :25. Ulubiony ogier Big Macintosh :26. Ulubiony odc Sama nie wiem...Ponaddżwiękowe Bum? Z kronik znaczkowej ligi? Chociaż to może być też Ślub w Canterlocie. Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym. :27. Ulubiona piosenka Z MLP? Lubię naprawdę dużo piosenek. :28. Ulubiony shipp Raczej nie dobieram za dużo kuców w pary, dlatego to dosyć trudne pytanie. Postawiłabym na FlutterMac lub Big Macintosh i Cheerilee. :29. Jaki byłby twój znaczek jako kuc? Nic oryginalnego. Coś z nutką albo z piórem lub ewentualnie wybuchająca tęcza, a na niej różne wymyślone stworzenia i rzeczy. :30. Delecjonizm czy inkluzjonizm? Dlaczego? Nie jestem obeznana z tematem, dlatego nie wybiorę żadnej z odpowiedzi. :31. Tryb źródłowy czy wizualny? Na razie wizualny, ale staram się przerzucić na źródłowy. :32. Czo lubisz psuć na wiki? Pozorny ład, pisząc na tablicach adminów o różnych rzeczach, które trzeba by naprawić. :33. Powiedz coś o anonimach. Szkoda, że tylu z nich nie wykazuje oznak inteligencji (nie wszyscy) :34. Największy fail dokonany na wiki? Napisanie calutkiej strony od początku do końca, a później niezapisanie tego... :35. Najlepszu user xd? Dainava... :36. Czy tęsknisz za Ulqiem? (A jeśli dołączyłeś po jego zbanowaniu to co o nim wiesz?) Wiem, że siedzi na bananowej wyspie. :37. Ile jesz klusek? Dużo. :38. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)? Nie wiem, co napisać... :39. Wlicz deltę: -2(x²-2x)= -2 Ale jak?... :40. Czy w tym punkcie napiszesz "nie" ? Nie. :41. Napisz nosem jak ci minął dzień. XLE :42. Twój ideał? Nie zwraca na mnie uwagi... :43. Jakie masz dziwactwa lub fobie? Jestem uzależniona od przytulania kotów. :44. Czy wg was wasi admini są przystojni, a adminki ładne? Zgaduję, że tak :) :45. Czy masz jakieś nadzwyczajne zdolności? Jak tak, to jakie? Potrafię przenikać przez powietrze. :46. Czy gniewasz się na staffów za ciągłe psucie wiki? Chyba nie. :47. Jak zostać adminem? Założyć wiki. :48. Gdybyś mógł zbanować kogokolwiek, kogo byś wybrał? Tutaj nikogo, ale na innej wiki... :49. Z kim z wiki byś się zshippował? Nieważne... :50. Za mało pytań? Może... Brony199519 # Patryk # S # 18 lat # Kalisz Pomorski # Jestem jedynakiem # Kotkę # Pierogi ruskie ze skwarkami # Lato, of kors # Zielony, żółty, czerwony, czarny # Ni mom # MLP:FiM # Ni mom # Za dużo by wymieniać # Ni mom # Biedronka # LG T-310, SE K800i, iPhone 4S # Informatyka/WF # Wikia, FB, dA # Firefox, Chrome, Safari # Za dużo ich, by wymieniać # 19 # Szwecja/Wielka Brytania/USA/Holandia # Fluttershy # Discord # Flame Burner # Mam ich kilka # Nie mogę zdecydować # Sparity # Płomień # Nie mam zdania # Bez cienia wątpliwości źródłowy # Nazwy brudnopisów, dawniej wikikody # 1 na 50 anonimów jest mądry, reszta to trolle i spamerzy # Przechwałki ;-; # A co ja? Juror? Ni mom # Niet. Wiem tylko tyle, że szpanuje na FB # Od groma i ciut ciut xD # Jo, Jonh is good # 32, chyba Nienawidzę matmy :U # Odpowiem: trudno mi się zdecydować # Kolejny dzień w "raju" # dziewczyna doskonała, to taka, która by ze mną wytzymała xD # Do dziś boję się loga pewnej wytwórni filmowej # No ba - innej opcji nie ma, to o adminkach, o facetach się nie wypowiadam ;) # Gdy gdzieś się pojawiam, to jest pusto, po 5 minutach zjawiają się ludzie # Gniewać się nie gniewam, ale może kiedyś # Pierwsza zasada Pimma: Być wśród 5% osób, które przeczytały regulamin XD # Siebie, jednak to nierealne, więc banowałbym trolli i anonów # Ja podobno mam 4 kochanki, więc wystarczy ;-; # Lepiej, za dużo Annonik 1. Imię Wojciech 2. Pierwsza litera nazwiska (żeby nie było, zachowujemy anonimowość xd) Ś 3. Wiek 14 4. Gdzie mieszkasz? W Polsce jak by co! 5. Masz rodzeństwo(jak tak to jakie)? Brata :P 6. Masz zwierzęta (-||-)? Pieseła :3 7. Ulubiona potrawa Makaron z Piersią kurczaka i brokułami (z dodatkiem sera) 8. Ulubiona pora roku LATOO 9. Ulubiony kolor Hmmm... Różnie :D 10. Ulubiony film Pacific Rim 11. Ulubiona bajka Oczywiście, że My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia 12. Ulubiona książka Nie czytuję :D 13. Ulubiony rodzaj muzyki DUBSTEP :D 14. Ulubiona piosenka Aktualnie Wooden Toaster - Pinkie's Lie 15. Ulubiony sklep Sklep Steam :d 16. Jaki model telefonu Nokia CEGŁOFON XD 17. Ulubiony przedmiot szkolny (studenci niech powspominają lata licealne :p) Informatyka xd 18. Ulubione strony :) 19. Ulubiona przeglądarka Chrom 20. Ulubiony kanał telewizyjny National Geographic Channel 21. Szczęśliwy numerek Lucky 7 22. Do jakiego kraju byś wyjechał? USA 23. Ulubiony kuc z mane6 Fluttershy 24. Ulubiony antagonista Great and Powerful Trixie 25. Ulubiony ogier Big Mac 26. Ulubiony odc Wszystkie? 27. Ulubiona piosenka Find the Music In You 28. Ulubiony shipp Spike + Rarity 29. Jaki byłby twój znaczek jako kuc? Karabinek Colt M4 :D 30. Delecjonizm czy inkluzjonizm? Dlaczego? Obama :D Bo tak xd 31. Tryb źródłowy czy wizualny? Źródlana woda lepsza :3 32. Czo lubisz psuć na wiki? Humor ludziom ^^ 33. Powiedz coś o anonimach. NA STOS! 34. Największy fail dokonany na wiki? 35. Najlepszu user xd? Aladeen? 36. Czy tęsknisz za Ulqiem? (A jeśli dołączyłeś po jego zbanowaniu to co o nim wiesz?) NA STOS! Wrrrednyyy... 37. Ile jesz klusek? Nie liczę :D 38. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)? Да! 39. Wylicz deltę: -2(x²-2x)= -2 32 xd FIRST, a gdzie Nagroda? 40. Czy w tym punkcie napiszesz "nie" ? Tak, nie xd 41. Napisz nosem jak ci minął dzień. Nosowato! 42. Twój ideał? JA! 43. Jakie masz dziwactwa lub fobie? Lubię... kucyki, ale nikomu nie mówcie! 44. Czy wg was wasi admini są przystojni, a adminki ładne? Muszę zobaczyć :D 45. Czy masz jakieś nadzwyczajne zdolności? Jak tak, to jakie? Strzelam palcami jak :D 46. Czy gniewasz się na staffów za ciągłe psucie wiki? Nie znam :3 47. Jak zostać adminem? Robić to co kandydat na adma! 48. Gdybyś mógł zbanować kogokolwiek, kogo byś wybrał? WSZYSTKICH (prócz mnie) 49. Z kim z wiki byś się zshippował? Z ZECORA BOT! 50. Za mało pytań? Raczej za dużo :d (żart, odpowiednia ilość) Vengir :1. Imię :Adrian :2. Pierwsza litera nazwiska (żeby nie było, zachowujemy anonimowość xd) :M :3. Wiek :21 :4. Gdzie mieszkasz? :To zależy z jakiego punktu widzenia. Na pewno w woj. łódzkim :5. Masz rodzeństwo(jak tak to jakie)? :Tak, starszy brat i starsza siostra :6. Masz zwierzęta (-||-)? :Nie :7. Ulubiona potrawa :Ee, nie mogę zdecydować. :8. Ulubiona pora roku :Wiosna :9. Ulubiony kolor :Jestem z tych, którym wszystko jedno (do pewnego stopnia) :10. Ulubiony film :Gdyby mierzyć to tym, ile razy się go obejrzało, to pewnie by wyszło „Kevin sam w domu”. :11. Ulubiona bajka :Nic mnie wcześniej nie wciągnęło tak mocno jak MLP. Na 2 miejscu Pokemony. :12. Ulubiona książka :Lubiłem czytać książki chyba tylko w podstawówce. Mój ówczesny faworyt to chyba „Chłopcy z Placu Broni” :13. Ulubiony rodzaj muzyki :Oceniam muzykę po konkretnych utworach, a nie gatunku. Lubię większość gatunków od Disco Polo, przez rap, aż do metalu. :14. Ulubiona piosenka :Nie potrafię wybrać :15. Ulubiony sklep :Ten, który jest najbliżej :16. Jaki model telefonu :Sony Ericsson T280i (tak, wiem, zacofany lekko jestem) :17. Ulubiony przedmiot szkolny (studenci niech powspominają lata licealne :p) :Godzina wychowawcza :P :18. Ulubione strony :Te, które dotyczą tego, czego akurat jestem fanem; na chwilę obecną strony z tematyki MLP i WoW. No i oczywiście nieśmiertelna Wikipedia - najważniejsze źródło wiedzy w internecie. :19. Ulubiona przeglądarka :Google Chrome :20. Ulubiony kanał telewizyjny :Oj, rzadko oglądam TV. Gdy już oglądam, to głównie albo coś pokroju Discovery Science/World, albo kreskówki (nie, nie mam MM+). No i ewentualnie jakieś kanały, na których dorastałem za czasów, gdy miałem analogową telewizję naziemną. :21. Szczęśliwy numerek :Nie wierzę w magię liczb. :22. Do jakiego kraju byś wyjechał? :Tam gdzie mógłbym zarobić, ale się nie narobić, żyć dostatnio i w miarę dobrze dogadać po polsku, angielsku, lub innym języku, który do tamtego momentu dobrze poznam. :23. Ulubiony kuc z mane6 :Fluttershy :24. Ulubiony antagonista :Discord :25. Ulubiony ogier :Cheese Sandwich :26. Ulubiony odc :Domyśl się po powyższym pytaniu :) :27. Ulubiona piosenka :Z sezonów 1-3 - Ballada Celestii. Z sezonu 4 - Generosity. :28. Ulubiony shipp :Nie przywiązuję do nich wielkiej wagi. Wiele z nich może być fajnych. :29. Jaki byłby twój znaczek jako kuc? :Kucyki nie wybierają, co chcą mieć na boku, więc i ja nie wybiorę. :30. Delecjonizm czy inkluzjonizm? Dlaczego? :Raczej skłaniam się w stronę delecjonizmu. Wolę raczej łączyć kilka małych artykułów w wielkie, żeby wszystko było w jednym miejscu, choć jeśli ktoś wymyśli coś ciekawego, gdzie nigdzie nie da się uwzględnić, to absolutnie nie będę miał nic przeciwko temu. :31. Tryb źródłowy czy wizualny? :Źródłowy. W końcu czego się spodziewaliście po „administratorze technicznym”? :32. Czo lubisz psuć na wiki? :Lubię psuć zamiary wandali :) :33. Powiedz coś o anonimach. :{https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/107040127/Co%C5%9B%20o%20anononimach.mp3] :34. Największy fail dokonany na wiki? :To było na angielskiej MLP wiki. To był link do filmiku, w którym Diamond Tiara posłużyła za dziwkę, na szczęście tylko z nazwy, nie robiła tam... no wiecie czego. Skończyło się na usunięciu komentarza bez osobistego ostrzeżenia, choć i tak sam miałem go w końcu usunąć po przemyśleniu tego kilka godzin później. :35. Najlepszu user xd? :ZecoraBot. Zrobi wszystko to, co jej się każe, nie męczy się, nie narzeka, tylko szkoda trochę, że sama nie potrafi myśleć. :36. Czy tęsknisz za Ulqiem? (A jeśli dołączyłeś po jego zbanowaniu to co o nim wiesz?) :Nie. Żałuję, że zszedł na tamtą drogę, ale po tak długim czasie na pewno nie tęsknię. :37. Ile jesz klusek? :Tyle, ile mieści się na talerzu. :38. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)? :�������� :39. Wlicz deltę: -2(x²-2x)= -2 :Chyba miało być „wylicz”. 32? Trochę dawno tego nie liczyłem, ale chyba nie wyszedłem jeszcze z wprawy. :40. Czy w tym punkcie napiszesz "nie" ? :Bynajmniej. :41. Napisz nosem jak ci minął dzień. :Spoko :42. Twój ideał? :W naturze ciężko o ideały. :43. Jakie masz dziwactwa lub fobie? :Powiedziałbym, że boję się wysokości. :44. Czy wg was wasi admini są przystojni, a adminki ładne? :Adminki całkiem spoko, ale admini są raczej paskudni. :45. Czy masz jakieś nadzwyczajne zdolności? Jak tak, to jakie? :Mój współlokator stwierdził, że jestem sypialnianym wielbłądem, bo czasem chodzę spać później niż on i wcześniej się budzę, ale za to nadrabiam w weekendy. :46. Czy gniewasz się na staffów za ciągłe psucie wiki? :Nie, bo jakbym ja był na ich miejscu, to nie mielibyście wiki. :47. Jak zostać adminem? :Trzeba się pozbyć jednego z nich. Na przykład odciągnąć go na pół roku od wiki, i podobnie zrobić z pozostałymi w kolejce po stołek... albo być bardzo dobrym i złożyć wniosek wraz z bardzo dobrym uzasadnieniem, że twój awans wpłynie pozytywnie na całą wiki. :48. Gdybyś mógł zbanować kogokolwiek, kogo byś wybrał? :Ale ja już mogę zbanować kogokolwiek. No prawie, ale tych których nie mogę, to bym nie banował. :49. Z kim z wiki byś się zshippował? :Z tym, kto nie cierpi z powodu seasicku. :50. Za mało pytań? :To trzeba było wymyślić więcej.